Justice For All
by kuddleer
Summary: What if the School was really 33.1 head quarters? Oliver and Max need to combine their teams to stop Lex before he continues his experiments. Please review, it's my second fanfic. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Rescue

Max was running through a hall of a building called 33.1. She had just escaped a room where she was to be terminated. She couldn't remember how she escaped exactly, all she remembered was an arrow had shattered the window, pierced the wall and a gas had knocked the mad scientists unconscious. She couldn't dwell too much on the arrow because she had to find the rest of the flock. They were each taken to separate rooms and she prayed that it wasn't too late.

"Maximum has escaped," she heard a guard say into his radio. She turned around ready to fight him when a red blur flashed in front of the guard and knocked him out cold. When she turned around to start running again, there was a boy with a red hoody and dark glasses smirking in front of her. Max wondered how long it would take to win a fight with him when he put his finger to his ear to listen to a message that was being sent to him.

"Yeah boss she's safe," he said looking at her. Then he added, "and hot too."

Max rolled her eyes and blushed before they started running for the stairs.

----------------------------

Oliver wasn't in the mood for Bart's flirting. When he saw that the scientist on Lex's payroll were going to kill the girl, he had to save her. He didn't know why they were going to kill her, but he knew that Lex had used her and that didn't sit right with him.

"Just make sure that she's okay, then get outta there," he said to Bart through the metallic voice distorter.

"I'm on it boss, but she keeps talking about her brothers and sisters," Bart had told him.

Oliver figured out about this 33.1 two weeks ago and Chloe figured out that it was the main head quarters for Lex's experiments. Oliver had to figure out why this girl was being terminated and if she was part of Lex's scheme to create an army of super soldiers. While pondering the possibility, Oliver was getting a message.

"Watchtower to Arrow," it was Chloe, " I'm detecting six heat signatures that are off the charts and one of them is with Impulse."

Oliver knew it was the girl and then realized that the others were her brothers and sisters. Then it occurred to him that if Lex was going to kill one, he was going to kiil them all.

"What are there coordinates," Oliver asked Chloe in the voice. Chloe told him that each was on a different floor and positioned in a way that they all were the furthest from each other.

"Alright, Cyborg go to the one on the 1st floor, Aquaman 2nd, Boy Scout 3rd and 5th, and I'll get the one on the 4th ," Oliver gave out the instructions, "Hurry up, Lex has scientist ready to kill them."

--------------------------------

Angel was already running through the hall looking for Max. she had escaped her guards by "talking" her was out of it. She had heard their thoughts and she needed to make sure that the others were still alive. She saw two guards running after her when all of the sudden a pipe burst and a heavy stream of water had knocked the guards against the wall and they were out. She saw a man walk out from behind the pipe and go to her slowly.

"_I hope she doesn't run from me,_" he thought.

"I'll only run from you if you work here and are trying to kill me," she said out loud making his eyes go wide.

"You can read my thoughts?" he asked.

"Yep," she said popping the p, "but right now we gotta go," and she grabbed his hand and started running.

"_What else can she do?"_ Arthur thought.

"I can fly, breathe under water, talk to fish and make people do what I want them to do," she said plainly.

"Oh," was all Arthur could process. "I can breathe under water too."

"Really?! Cool, maybe we can go swimming later," Angel looked at him with hope.

"As soon as we get outta here," Arthur promised her. She was so little and he felt the need to protect her.

Angel on the other hand had just found someone that she had wrapped around her finger.

--------------------------------------

Clark had just gotten a blind kid out of the mad scientists grasp and was putting them unconscious . After he was done he turned to the blind kid.

"Are you alright?" he asked him.

"Yeah, but we should get outta here, like now," and Iggy ran for the door. Clark was wondering how he was maneuvering his was through the room when a bomb that Iggy had planted started going off. Clark ran out of the room and a second later was looking at Iggy who was smirking.

"You planted a bomb?" Clark asked Iggy.

" Before you get all freaked out, it was low grade, only set in the computers to erase the data and video feed. There will only be minimal damage to the mad scientists," Iggy looked smug and disappointed at the same time. Iggy was touching the wall and navigating his was to the others.

"What's your name?" Iggy asked Clark.

"Boy Scout," Clark mumbled hoping that Iggy wouldn't hear him. Iggy started to chuckle and Clark knew that he had heard him.

"And I thought my name was bad," Iggy said that after he caught his breath.

"Well, what's your name?" Clark asked him as they were running down the hallway. Iggy had put his hand on Clark's shoulder to guide him.

"Iggy," he replied, "my brothers and sister's and still in the building."

"Don't worry, we're on it. I'm going to the 5th floor right…" but before Clark could finish he used his super hearing to move him and Iggy out of the way before the ceiling collapsed and down fell 3 guards that were unconscious.

Nudge and Gasman dropped down and hugged Iggy when they saw him. Victor dropped down after them.

"Gazzy, what did you use this time?" Iggy asked.

"Fang's alarm clock," he said smiling, "and Nudge's bobby pins."

"Hey! Those were my last ones!" Nudge screamed at him and hit him with her wing while Iggy laughed.

Clark and Victor looked at Nudge with astonishment. She had wings! That made them wonder about the others, but were brought out of their train of thought when 3 guards with guns started shooting at them. Clark just stepped in front of the bullets.

"NO!" cried Nudge, but she just looked at Clark who wasn't falling to the ground or had any blood coming through his back or dripping on the floor. Instead, he was walking to the guards who had stopped shooting and pushed them against the wall and they were all out like lights.

"How did you do that?" Gazzy asked Clark in awe.

"Will somebody please explain to me what just happened?" Iggy asked, he was a little shaken when he heard gun shots and Nudge scream .

"Later I'll explain," Clark promised," but now we have to leave," and they all ran out of the building.

------------------------------------

Fang would deny to anyone who asked, but he was feeling a little scared and freaked out that the flock was separated. He had escaped his mad scientists no problem and was now trying to find the flock, mainly Max. when he turned the corner he saw a gur in green leather holding a high tech bow with arrows strung to his back, standing over 3 guards who were unconscious. For some reason or another, Fang felt that they were on the same side and he could trust him. The guy in green turned to Fang and told him he was here to help.

"Well, unless Baldy has a sick sense of humor, then I hope you're some kinda hero," Fang said with a smirk that made Oliver tighten his jaw.

"That insult is free because you're a kid, but the next one will cost you," Oliver said in his metallic voice that sounded menacing. Then Oliver turned to his intercom and said, " Watchtower, the last has been found, and we're outta here."


	2. Making Friends

Oliver was speechless, and when you're a billionaire, that rarely happens. In fact, the entire team was speechless. No one could believe that these six kids were genetic experiments. Only when they all showed their wings did the Justice League fully comprehend what Lex was doing. Lex had succeeded in creating a cross between human and avian DNA, Lex had created Avian-Americans. The Flock, they called themselves, had been Lex's only success when trying to create super-soldiers. They had tried to escape two weeks ago and set off an alarm which is how Oliver found out that it was a 33.1 facility.

"So can you tell us anything about Lex's plan or what he's up to?" Oliver asked. They all went back to his penthouse where the League changed into normal clothing and the Flock proceeded to eat everything that he had.

"Yeah, I swiped this from Baldy's computer after Angel told me where it was," Iggy said while holding up a disk. He handed it to Oliver, who handed it to Cyborg, who plugged it into his arm and was e-mailing it to Chloe.

"What just happened?" Max asked.

"I'm hardwired to fight through and firewalls, viruses, or computer codes that might be encrypted on the disk. Then I e-mail it to Chloe so she can decipher it without any problems," Cyborg rambled off while his eye was glowing red.

----------------------------------

Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were playing video games on the big screen while the others were looking at the computer. Max knew who Oliver Queen is, unless you live under a rock then you know who he is. Just because the Flock doesn't exactly stay up to date with the actual world doesn't mean that they are cut-off completely. Usually they swipe a newspaper after Baldy threw one down in a temper fit, and usually it had Oliver Queen on the cover.

"I think that Lex has put a tracker in Angel," Max said suddenly. Everyone looked at her, then Angel who was beating Gazzy with a smash ball.

"What makes you say that?" Clark asked. We found out his name wasn't Boy Scout, but that's what they were going to call him anyway.

"Lex knows that she is the youngest and that I will protect her no matter what, and a flock will always follow their leader, so," Max said looking at him.

"So why doesn't he just put the tracker in you?" Bart asked. Ever since Fang met up with Max, he was growing distant from her, and she wasn't complaining.

"Because Angel has a tendency to…" Max was trying to think of the right word.

"Ditch us," Fang spoke for the first time since they got there.

"Yeah." Max said shaking her head.

--------------------------------------

"Can we go swimming now?" Angel asked Arthur. The minuet that she finished her 4th helping of lasagna, she had been asking him to go to Oliver's private pool (pretend that he has a private pool).

"If Max and Ollie say that it's okay to go. And no making them say it's okay," he yelled after her as she was running to the team leaders. The truth was that he wanted to go swimming also, but didn't know how Max would feel about Angel being with someone that they had just met.

Arthur walked over to Nudge who was playing single player because Iggy and Gazzy were talking in hushed whispers. All he could really make out was "fork" and "candlestick". He just shook his head and smirked a little. He looked at Nudge and picked up the other controlled.

"Mind if I play?" he asked.

"If you don't mind losing to a girl, fish stick," she replied looking smug. The League was laughing in the back round.

"Bring it on, bird brain," he said and the Flock started laughing. Nudge just smiled and said, "Your history,". That was an epic game.

------------------------------

"_What does Max see in Fang? Was it because he had wings too? Was it that whole emo, mysterious thing he had going on? Why wasn't she interested in me?_" Bart was sitting at the counter looking at Max and Fang who were discussing the files with Ollie and Chloe.

"It's because you came on to strong," Angel said sitting next to him.

"Well they don't call me Impulse for nothing," he said. After he found out that she could read minds he wasn't all that freaked out about it. It would take a little getting used to, but at least he didn't scream like Chloe had.

"Max is like the rest of us, times 3. She has to be on her guard at all times, and your forwardness scared her a little… but don't tell her I told you that. She never gets scared," Angel said the last part in a Max voice that made Bart chuckle.

"For a 6 year old, your very in tune with the whole advice thing," He told her. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm going to go swimming with Art, do you want to come?" she asked him, not using her powers.

"Tomorrow," he said. She just smiled and jumped off the chair and went over to Max and Ollie.

"_What am I going to do?"_ he thought to himself.

-------------------------------

Iggy and Gazzy were talking about what would make a better substitute for a hand grenade. Iggy was arguing that you lit it on fire first and then throw it whereas Gazzy was arguing that the fire would be after you throw it, like when you pulled a pin and threw it.

"That's exactly like a hand grenade," Iggy tried explaining.

"No because this would be caused by the pin being removed, a small match on the inside would be attached to the end of the pin, and would scratch across a piece of metal and cause whatever you had inside to catch on fire," Gazzy explained as calmly as an 8 year old can.

"And what do you suggest be in the inside to catch on fire?" Iggy asked.

"Probably some house hold chemicals, or anything that can explode," Gazzy said looking smug.

What would you use to make the container?" Iggy asked trying to find some fault in Gazzy's idea.

"I would melt a candlestick and make impressions with a fork to hold certain chemicals away from each other before they explode," Gazzy smiled. He had won that round.

------------------------------

Lex was going through the debris of what was left of the 33.1 facility. They had escaped and what was worse was that the Green Arrow knew about them. If he figured out what Lex was up to he would be ruined for sure.

"Sir, they have taken a disk," one of his guards/searchers said.

"Well let's try and get it back," Lex said in his calm, authoritative voice. The guard said yes sir and went off to look some more.

Lex was in the containment room where the experiments were held for testing. All that was there were 6 empty, chard crates that had names engraved at the top. He walked by all of them and stopped at Max's.

"You were the first, but I guarantee that you won't be the last," he picked up the crate and threw it against the wall.

"Sir, we've got a signal coming from Metropolis," the same guard told Lex.

"Is it moving?" he asked.

"It seems to be stationary for the time being," the guard replied.

"I want surveillance around that signal at all times. Do not let them get away," Lex all but yelled at the man.

"Yes sir," he guard relpied and walked out.

Lex was walking out of the room and turned back to the crates and said, "I'm coming to get you, all of you."

------------------------------------

Please review, this is my second fanfic and it's not a one-shot.


	3. New Friends and New Threats

There was a blood curdling scream. Oliver jolted awake and started running for the door to the hallway.

"_Not the best way to be woken up at 2am," _he thought. He forced the door open and saw Nudge fighting this wolf-like creature. Oliver had never seen anything even remotely similar to this gruesome "animal". Oliver was frozen as he watched this amazing little girl destroy this grotesque thing. A spin-kick to Nudge's head caused blood to splatter all over the wall. Nudge looked back at the creature with a river of blood streaking across her face. She punched it in the stomach and kneed it in the face with enough force to break some bone, and the animal's face caved in. It fell backwards with a thud. Oliver saw this creature was a life-less pile of bone and blood.

"I'm sorry about the wall. Maybe I can help redecorate the entire apartment?" Nudge asked with an exited look in her eyes.

"Um… we'll talk about it later. First we ne-" Oliver was cutoff when he heard a crash in the living room. He and Nudge started running to the noise.

"You promise?" Nudge asked.

"Only you can focus on décor while in the middle of a fight," Max yelled at her while breaking the neck of another animal. There was a sickening crunch and snap. Then the creature fell to the ground motionless.

Across the room, Gazzy was cornered by 2 of the animals. Oliver had already retrieved his bow and arrow and fired a shot at 1 of the animals. It went down and the other turned just in time to get an arrow straight through the eye.

"Is that all of them?" Nudge asked Max. Ollie and Max did a quick inspection of the apartment.

"All clear," Max yelled.

"What were those things?" Ollie asked Max.

"Erasers," she said with a sigh. "Baldy knows we're here. We have to get the rest of the Flock from the farm and find somewhere else to stay."

---------------------------------------------

"Why can't I read your mind?" Angel asked Clark. "I mean, I can read everybody else's, just not yours. How come?"

"Well, I'm not exactly human. I come from a different planet," Clark answered her in a hushed tone. Everyone else was asleep and when Clark got up to do his chores, Angel asked if she could help.

"We've never done chores before. They just run tests on us and we're put back in our cages," Angel said flying up over the fence to feed the cows.

Clark was angered that Lex could even think of something like this. They were kids for Christ's sake. They had never deserved to be tested on and it sickened him to even think about what they did to those kids. And who knows how many more experiments Lex had. That was the main reason that Clark never told anyone about his powers, because people like Lex would put him under a microscope. He knew that he had to help stop Lex until everyone was freed.

Clark heard a faint buzzing sound and looked up to see little black dots flying towards the farm. But as each second past, the sound got louder and the dots got bigger until Clark could see that there were 6 ugly dog-like creatures.

"FANG, IGGY WE'VE GOT COMPANY!!! BALDY SENT ERASERS!" Angel yelled at the house. 5 seconds later Fang, Iggy, Cyborg, Impulse, and Aqua Man were all outside. The Erasers were a good 500 yards away when Fang, Iggy, and Angel started flying towards them full speed. It only took 3 seconds for the collision and only 25 seconds for the 3 of them to kill the 6 Erasers. The JL were looking at the kids with amazement and when Angel collapsed to the ground they ran over to her. Fang and Iggy were leaning over her and seeing if she was alright but she was unconscious. Clark picked her up and ran her back to the house with Bart right behind him. He laid her on the couch and then went to call Ollie.

--------------------------------------

"What?" Max asked into the phone. After a few seconds, she got a stony look on her face and her lip started trembling.

"We'll be right there," She said in a voice only described as between determined and broken.

"What's wrong?" Gazzy asked her.

"Erasers were at the farm and we have to go there right now," She said.

"You didn't answer the question. What's wrong?" Nudge asked Max.

"Angel." The room went quiet and Gazzy started talking.

"We have to go NOW!" He yelled.

"Oliver, how do we get to the farm?" Nudge asked Ollie.

"We'll just take a car," He said. They all looked at him like he was crazy. "Okay, I'll take a car. It's in Smallville just 30 miles south of here," he said (I don't actually know).

"See ya," Max said.

The 3 kids walked over to the balcony and opened the sliding glass door. Gazzy jumped on the railing first, and opened his wings to full expansion. Then in one fluid motion he glided off the railing and was soaring through the air. Oliver was just staring at him. He had seen the wings on the kids but didn't really understand that they could fly. Seeing this boy flying so effortlessly in the air was something that Oliver would never forget.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Nudge asked with a small smile. Ollie just nodded his head because no words could describe how incredibly unbelievable it was.

Nudge jumped up and spread her wings. She looked back at Oliver and smirked as if to say "you think that was cool, watch this" and she jumped and went into a head dive while spinning. Oliver ran over to the edge of the railing and looked down to see that she had just swooped up and was coming back up to see him.

"Show-off," Max said to her while smirking a little.

"Yeah, I know," Nudge said.

Max was the last to go and she didn't do any flashy show stuff, but like Gazzy she spread her wings and just let the wind pick her up and she drifted with the wind to the farm.

"_I don't think I can get used to that," _Ollie thought.

--------------------------------------

"Hello? Max? Fang? Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy? Anybody?" Angel called helplessly. All that she could remember was that she was talking to Clark, then some Erasers came, and now she was in the middle of a corn field.

"Hello Angel," a voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw a woman with a white coat on. She instantly thought that this woman worked for Lex and was about to fly away.

"Please don't run. I promise that I won't harm you," she said.

"Why should I trust you? I've spent my entire life being caged by people like you, doctors," Angel spat venomously.

"I'm not a doctor," the woman laughed. "Well, I'm an animal doctor, my name is Dr. Martinez and I can help you."

---------------------------------------

"Did they get the serum into the girl?" Lex asked his head scientists.

"Yes sir, but they all were destroyed," the man said back.

"I hope so. If those kids couldn't beat a couple of Erasers, then they wouldn't be very useful to me," Lex said turning around.

"Sir, what are you going to use them for?"

Lex looked back at him and said with a smirk, "I want what every man wants. Power. And with those kids as my puppets, I will get my power."


	4. Author's Letter

Sorry everyone for not posting but this summer has been crazy! I went out of the country and didn't have a computer for 2 weeks, then when I came back I went to Anime Expo for 4 days, then I went to Comic Con for 5 days so I'm kinda tired. But I promise that when school starts up again that I will post at least 3 new chapters for both my stories. If you like this one then I suggest that you check out the other… and not just because I wrote both! I LOVE Maximum Ride!


	5. What's Going On?

"**Angel? Angel wake up! Please," Gazzy was yelling at Angel's unconscious form. We had flown in about 3 minuets after Clark said she passed out. I couldn't look at her right now, she looked so weak and fragile. I knew that she was strong and that was the only thing reassuring me that she would be okay.**

"**Max? are you okay?" I hear from behind me. I was sitting at the island in the kitchen while everyone else was in the living room around Angel. Well, almost everyone.**

"**Impulse, right?" I questioned. He nodded his head and smiled. I was never good with remembering people's names because The Flock doesn't really meet anyone new. "How is she?"**

"**She's alright. Cyborg is running a brain scan on her as we speak to see if there was any damage," he said sitting next to me. I felt a breeze and the next second there was two cups of hot chocolate in front of us. I looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders with a lazy smirk.**

"**Thanks."**

"**No prob."**

**We sat in silence for a couple of seconds, when I felt a tear slip down my face. I realized that Angel could be really hurt and the only people who could help her were the mad scientists at 33.1. I felt Impulse wipe away the tear and I was silently sobbing, not wanting The Flock to see me like this. Impulse just held me and rubbed circles on my back. I don't know why but I knew that I could trust the Justice League.**

**I heard footsteps coming from the living room and I pried myself away from Impulse while wiping my eyes.**

"**We have a problem," Cyborg said, "I found an unknown trace substance on the back of Angel's neck. I think that those Erasers injected her with something."**

"**Well, we need to get it out of her," I almost yelled at him.**

"**It's not that simple."**

"**Nothing ever is with us!"**

"**We don't know what it is, so we have no idea the effect it may have on her if we take it out," he explained.**

"**We don't know the effect it will have if we leave it in, either!"**

**Oliver walked in while hanging up his cell phone. He arrived a few minuets after Gazzy, Nudge, and I.**

"**I'm having one of the worlds best microbiologists fly in to take a look at what was put in Angel. He should be here tonight."**

"**Can we trust him," I have never asked anyone else's opinion on trust because I thought The Flock could only trust The Flock. But I started realizing that maybe that was changing.**

"**Yes, he is one of my oldest friends."**

"**Okay. But one condition. I meet him before he sees Angel."**

**Oliver smirked, it wasn't as pleasant as Impulse's, but it made me feel relaxed.**

_**When did I start thinking about Impulse's smirk?**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Why should I trust you? Max said that I could never trust any of you white coats," I was still in the field and Dr. Martinez was still trying to talk to me.**

"**Angel, I would never hurt you. I need you to listen to me, something bad will happen if you don't," she was pleading with me. I looked around in her mind for any lies, but she was telling the truth.**

"**What will happen?" I asked**

"**You have to listen to me first. Deal?"**

"**Okay."**

"**I used to work for Lex Luthor, but when he started his genetic mutation experiments, I said that I would tell the world what a monster he really was. Instead, he decided that I was going to be the first. Angel, I have wings, too." And she took off her lab coat and she spread her wings. Her wings were unlike any other's I had seen. They looked to be inspired by a peacock, a bluish green that was simply mesmerizing.**

"**After the surgery, Lex had me doing test to see if I was faster or stronger, but mainly to see if I could fly. But I couldn't, my human body is too heavy for my wings and I was deemed a failure. Lex made a serum that puts anyone, like us, into a state of suspended animation and we can only be freed by the antidote."**

**The only other people who knew what I was going through were The Flock, but now I had met an adult who is like me.**

"**Where is the antidote?" I asked her**

"**At 33.1."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I really hope that Will could figure this out. Angel was the youngest in The Flock and she was an amazing child. If he couldn't find a cure for her, I don't know who would be able too.**

"**Ollie? Are you okay?" Chloe asked me. We had been dating a few weeks and she was always there for me. I felt so relieved to finally have a relationship and not have to hide who I am and what I do.**

"**Yeah, I'm just worried about Angel," I sat down on the couch. We were in the barn because the guys thought that The Flock would want some time alone with Angel.**

"**We all are, but things will be alright. You saw them in action, they are fighters," I had to agree with that. I didn't even know if I could beat Max or Fang in a fight.**

"**Ollie, what are you thinking?"**

**I turned to Chloe and smiled at her. She smiled back, and I kissed her. She pulled away and rested her head on my shoulder and we looked outside. I don't know if it was the sun, or Chloe but I felt better. I had a feeling that everything would work out.**

"**Come on, we should go in and get the kids something to eat. I think they probably need it by now," she said dragging me off the couch.**

"**You know, I didn't think there could be anyone who could out eat Bart. But everyone of those kids did yesterday!" I chuckled and Chloe laughed. We walked hand in hand back to the house, and we started to make lunch.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Sir, Dr. Martinez's brain activity has gone through the roof," one of my scientist said.**

"**So Valencia, you just had to interfere, didn't you?" I ran a finger across her face, "Well this is an unexpected side affect. Anyone injected with the serum can communicate with the others. Interesting," this could work to my advantage, "get me the new nightmare inducing drug."**

"**Sir?" the man questioned.**

"**I have a theory, if one of them has a nightmare, than so does the other," I looked at Valencia's face, she looked so peaceful, **_**but not for long.**_

"**Right away sir," and with that we were alone.**

"**My god, you are beautiful. And your wings made you exquisite. Why did you have to have a conscience? We could have been the best couple, with your brains and my power, we could have ruled he world… literally." **

**I looked at her for a good five minuets just wondering what our life could have been like, when a guard walked in with a clear box with a black liquid in a needle. He set it down gently on the table I pointed to and opened the box.**

"**Thank you, that will be all," I said with a wave of my hand. He just nodded his head and left.**

**I picked up the needle and looked at the contents, black as night.**

"**I'm sorry, my love. But there are more important things than what we share," I put the end in her arm and pushed the plunger.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**What is that!" Angel yelled at me. **

**I turned around and saw that the sky was turning black and the corn field was dying. This was one on my reoccurring nightmares, I hated storms and being in an empty field during one was not the place you wanted to be.**

"**Angel, I need you to be very brave right now. Something very bad is going to happen, and I don't know how to stop it," I couldn't let her live through my nightmare. This had happened before and I knew that it got a lot worse than a storm. I just hoped that she could handle it. **


End file.
